


Team meeting: Updates and roses

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The team come together to get some updates on things and learn some stuff from one another
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Chara Kuwahara/Comhnall Carnahan





	Team meeting: Updates and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Luna (Salem, Belladona)  
> Zeria (Charlie): 1068 words | 1035 points  
> Star (Chara): 288 words | 245 points  
> Prince (Sierra): 654 words | 625 points  
> Simon (Martin): 550 words | 525 points  
> Beetle (Luis, Aeron) 582 words | 540 points  
> Liz (Hollie): 898 words | 850 points  
> Bun (Percy, Marissa): 876 words | 835 points  
> Mellow (Jolene): 206 words | 200 points  
> Cream (Nall): 1392 words | 1345 points  
> Strawberry (Eva): 295 words | 245 points
> 
> EXP: 5  
> Pur: +40

Salem had shown up to the house early that day to make sure things were set up for a meeting. She had wanted to grab some of her notes and maybe ask Percy if she could talk a bit about somethings. Sadly it seems like the rest of the house hold was not down stairs yet. Okay that wasn't fully true Mr. Cox had come down and talked to her a bit before he headed off to work.

Belladona whined as her alarm went off. It meant she finally had to head down stairs. It wasn't like she hadn't been awake but she hadn't put her leg on yet. She popped it on and walked out of her room. She looked at her datemates rooms and started going to each one.

She knocked on Sierra's first. "Meeting today sweetie." She called in.

Luis was next she hit her knuckle on the door. "Meeting today mi rey."

Lastly was Percy, she wasn't sure if Aeron had stayed over last night or not. She had been kinda stuck in her room for a better part of yesterday due to leg being a bitch. She knocked. "Percy get up, your meeting is today." She then waited for a moment to see if anyone would be coming out at her call.

Charlie had her gps on until she could see the rainbow house. She glanced around for other soul gems semi nervously. She had brought biscuit with her since it did seem as though there were going to be many people and well... it still made her a bit anxious to see a bunch of people. She was standing outside of it nervous. She should knock.... definetly knock first...yeah.

She was stopped by Biscuit from walking into the gate and then worked to figure out how it opened... this was a bit harder then expected. But closing it behind her was the real hard part. She then began to walk towards the building once more.... it was very rainbow. She thought for a few seconds before trying to knock, she lightly tapped the wall until she got too the door correctly. Alright good. She then actually knocked. It wasn't nice to go into peoples houses without permission after all...even if she was invited its always good to knock.

Chara walked up to the Cox household, she was sure rosecorp was the topic... the sooner those assholes either leave or realize their mistake the better in her mind. She walked over and knocked politely on the front door as a curtsy and debated on entering or waiting to be let in but realized another girl arrived before her, another new one! “Oh hi, are you new to seaford Magi’s?

Sierra looked up when she heard the knock. Setting down the dish she'd been washing back into the soapy water, she wiped off her had and stretched her arms above her head before going to answer the door. Were they early or did she really lose track of time that badly? Honestly early mornings were far from her favorite thing in the world, but not having the time to sit down and enjoy her breakfast before everything got chaotic would be worse. Besides its not like sleep was coming easy to her anyways.

Martin slowed down his sprint as he saw the Coxx house come into view. This was the first time they've had a meeting in, well, a few months at least. Something big must've happened, right? There were already two people there, the Chara girl and some mystery kid. "Uhm- so are we just waiting for them to let us in or??"

Luis groaned from his spot in bed, but sat up and tugged a hoodie over his head. Fuzzy pajamas and a hoodie will have to be enough for the meeting, today. He ran a hand down his face, and headed towards the first floor.

Aeron jumped a little at the knock, and poked Percy in the arm when he didn't wake up. They'd leave the room if he didn't get up soon...

Hollie parked her bike up outside the Cox household, a backpack of clothes and toiletries for Aeron in tow as she saw the others gathered outside. It was...weird, and nice, that Aeron was back.

"Hey, is the door locked"? She asked, giving the knob a rattle and opening the door.

Percy stretched and groaned sleepily, arm flopping over Aeron. "Five more minutes?" He mumbled.

MellowDrama01/21/2021

Jolene walked up to the door. She was...worried, yes, that her associations with Rosecorp may make themselves known, but it just...felt right to be here. She hung her head and waited for the others to speak.

Salem heard knocking at the door. She sighed. They really needed a sign or something say come on in. She walked over and opened the door. "Hey! Come on in. Also in the future don't worry about knocking first floor is always open to magi." She explained as she walked to the side.

Belladona waited for her partners to get up. She heard knocking downstairs and sighed. Fuck why couldn't people just walk in. She turned and walked downstairs to see Salem getting the door. When did Salem show up?

Charlie felt somewhat overwhelmed seeing so many soulgems and looked down at biscuit "Ah uh.. Yeah I am new uh I am Charlie" She mumbled feeling a bit more shy now. There were quite a lot of Magi. She then saw a blue colored person.. not a magi. "Oh uh s-sorry I got here first and uh... didn't want to be rude and held everyone up." She said feeling a bit more she. She walked in and used her stick to make sure she didn't accidently bump into anything or anyone.

Seeing as Salem had already got the door, Sierra decided this wouldn't be a bad time to sneak back upstairs to change. She really didnt feel like going through this meeting still in her nightgown. Looking past Salem to see who'd already arrived for her own curiosity sake, she saw some familiar and some unfamiliar faces. Shrugging it off for now, she started making her way upstairs. She needed to go finishes the last of the dishes before everything got started.

Martin just kind of nodded, finding a spot more near one of the walls to sit. He tapped against the cover of his notebook(which he finally 'remembered' to bring this time) as he waited for other people to get into place and start the meet.

Hollie starteld a little as the door opened as she was opening it, catching herself before she went sprawling across the hallway, she waves awkwardly at Salem.

"Hey uh, is Aeron up yet? I brought their toothbrush and junk" She indicated at her backpack anxiously. Would they still stay here tonight? She grabbed a bunch of different clothes at random and there was a washing machine here, so it should be okay...

After a beat of no response, Percy sighed and stretched, changing into something more appropriate. He thinks an old Venom hoodie, fishnets and ripped jeans, and piercings (tongue, earrings) and fuzzy socks count as "apprppriate". He pulls Aeron out of bed and stuffs his phone into his hoodie pocket, running his hands over his hair. It was doing about the right thing. "You ready for this?"(edited)

MellowDrama01/21/2021

The door was open. It was go time. "Um..hi!!" She stood on her tiptoes and twirled, faking a smile. Hopefully this would go well. "Um...were you expecting me?"

On the count that this is Nall's official Seaford Magi meeting with the others... Truth be told, he was nervous. This was kind of like a formal gathering. Not to mention, he overheard from Chara that Aeron was back alive. That was a huge relief but... At the same time, he was morbidly curious. What happened exactly? And it didn't help that this all happened BEFORE Ophelia and Nora were declared dead... It's worrisome, no, it was far more than that. He would have guessed easily that Rose Corp had something to do with it. Although maybe... Maybe not the other magis, maybe it was Alex? No, even HE wouldn't go so far, right? Right...?

Ugh, whatever, he shouldn't think about this all too deeply until he gets all the full answers from the leaders. He glanced a bit to see the other magis all gathered together outside before Salem opened the door for them. And someone caught his eyes, a new... Magi? A new ally? She looked a bit lost, confused... Yeah, you and me both, kid, he thought to himself. Glancing at the other side was Chara, he simply nodded and waved. They best have to get their serious faces on, huh? "Mornin'." He simply greeted before looking around.

Salem smiled at everyone. "It's alright, in the future you guys can just come on in." She explained. "The door is protected by magic so its safe for all of us." She looked at Hollie and shrugged. "Sorry no ones been down yet."

Belladona sighed and walked down the rest of the steps. At hearing that Hollie was asking about Aeron, so they had stayed over. She walked into the kitchen to get coffee.(edited)

Charlie looked up to look at the types of soulgems. There was a white , neony teal, an orangy thing. OH She saw the purple charm bracelet, a deep blue, A grey thing, Another blue thing, and the red diamond and leg of Belladonna heading to another room.

Charlie wondered what she was supposed to do now. She chose to crouch down next to Biscuit... still nervous. She could feel her vision blurring slightly again because of the colors.

"Oh uh thank you for explaining. I just didn't want to ...be rude " She said quietly towards Salem

Chara smiled nodding to charlie before seeing Nall and gave a small smile "Morning" she said to her boyfriend walking over to him, "how are you feeling?" she asked walking in

Sierra went into her room and was quick to change into something decent that would be easy to move around in as well as tying her hair up with a nice ribbon. Finishing the outfit off, she pulled on a baggy hoodie. She actually wasn't sure who's hoddie it was to begin with amongst her datemates since it clearly didnt start as her's, but it was comfy, warm, and now her's until it was reclaimed. With everything in order, she made her way downstairs.

He thought about what things they were to talk about. Martin assumed it was an update on the Rose situation, but was it because things were getting violent, or that they needed to do something? Aeron had gone missing at one point, was that what they were talking about??

Luis finally made his way downstairs, and leaned on Salem as he approached.

"Hey, Bonita."

Aeron yawned and pulled their robe more closed, huddling into the warmth.

"Ready as I'll ever be?" They mumble.

"Oh uh, cool" Hollie un-shouldered her backpack, she would probably still not be allowed on the other floors, wouldn't she? She guessed she could give Aeron their things at a later date as she headed into the living room and perched on the arm of a chair, cradling the bag to her chest.

Percy led the way out of the room, humming to himself. His side shave had grown out some, leaving a tight crop of fuzzy curls and the rest of his bleached hair a bit too long. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not. As he came down and saw everyone, he smiled softly. Despite everything, almost all the people he cared about were here. "Sorry to be late to my own party." He joked to himself, unsure if anyone can even hear him.

Marissa slid into the house on the tail end of everyone else entering, hair pulled back in one of Ginny's pale purple beanies, wearing a soft blue cardigan over a white sundress, and some white mary-janes. She had gotten Belladona's text about the meeting, but wasn't completely sure if she was welcome or not. She was just hoping that they accepted her like Bella and Luis had.

As soon as Chara walked right towards him, he planted a kiss on her cheek, a quick peck really. He's been more affectionate as of late despite going a bit 'missing-in-action' for days... Weeks even! He had tried to keep in contact with the others. But the last time he had been in contact with any of the Seaford Magi was with Percy staying over at his house. Quite frankly, it was very fun! Chill and play video games, Nall had to explain to the other boy that he initially didn't know how to play them which shocked his friend at first but once they started playing a few games (courtesy of Crayton's SNES), the Irish boy seemed like a natural! As if he's been playing them for a long time! Other than that... Nothing.

There were reasons to this, and frankly, even he's confused about. But that's something he'll bring up later. He didn't want to cause anymore problems... "Tired, hah. Just got back from trainin' my ass off." He chuckled to himself. Endurance is one thing but stamina is something he's been trying to work on. He may not be able to hit as hard as the others but he can at least attempt to last longer than the other magis for them to make their own moves. "Otherwise, fine and dandy! Yourself, hm? ~" He asked the blonde punk girl.

He turned to Percy who called the others out to gather around, waving his hand a bit as a small greeting. There he stole quick glances at another new magi. Huh...? Blue hair...? Where did she come from?

Salem smiled at Luis. "Hey bro." She responded. "Seems like we are a lot bigger then I thought." She admitted.

Belladona walked out of the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee. She looked at all the magi that were there. She noticed Marissa and walked over. "Hey, how are you holding up?" She asked knowing their last chat wasn't so great.

Charlie stood there and noticed another color as she looked up again it was another blue. Seems like blue magi were common huh? She wondered if there was another yellow magi before remembering there werent.... she looked back at biscuit as she pet them a little. there were quite a lot of people. She did offer a small wave to the direction of Luis's soul gem.

Chara gave a smile nodding, "I've been good, just been working on music and stuff, and am curious what this meeting will be about"

Sierra slipped past the group of magi and back into the kitchen.

And it looked as if they were all going to start the meeting soon, if Percy's sudden appearance meant anything. Martin also couldn't help noticing someone with blue hair arriving as well. He gave a slight wave, best to be nice to people you don't know that well.

Luis hummed at Salem.

"Some new faces, that's all." He pulled away, and walked carefully over to Charlie.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" He waved the hand with his bracelet, so she'd know where to look.

Aeron followed Percy down the stairs, and peaked out from behind his shoulder.

Hollie took note of a lot of unfamiliar faces, were they all new? Or had they been around before and she just didn't recognize them? God she's been here since May and she still didn't know the names of the people she has met. She curled in on herself more, not noticing Aeron's arrival as she picked at split ends in her hair. She could only assume today's meeting would be about Aeron's reappearance, right?

Percy stopped at the foot of the stairs, then backed a step or two back onto them. He felt a bit short now, honestly. He nodded to himself. "Everyone ready?" He called out.

Marissa blinked at Belladona. "I'm mostly okay?" She replied softly, shrugging. A few snowflakes dusted out from the ends of her hair where they'd stuck on.

MellowDrama01/21/2021

Jolene was not ready. She'd entered the building, but it seemed like everyone and their mothers were here. Some of them she remembered from the witch fight, or in the case of Nall their spar, but a lot of people seemed new. New and dangerous.

"Well... There's the whole, uh, thing with..." Nall didn't want to say it out loud, its already obvious why they were all gathered here. He did see a familiar face, the only magi that he felt rather indifferent. Jolene was her name, right? God, he really needs to remember names. Though something seemed... Off about her. The younger girl's eyes darted back and forth, as if she was surveilling her surrounding area.

Instincts took over as he pulled Chara closer to him out of pure protectiveness. He shouldn't feel this way and yet... The Irish boy quickly snapped back to reality when Percy called everyone out. "Ay, we here!" Nall called back.

Salem looked at Percy and nodded. She walked over to the other. "Hey at one point I would like to say some stuff if thats okay." She smiled at the other. "Nothing major more on a better note then some other things."

Belladona nodded. "Thats good to hear. Just so you know not everyone is up to speed like you are. We worry about others well..." She wasn't sure what to say. "So we wait to see. It just felt wrong for you not to know."

Charlie saw the charm bracelet come closer and thought for a few seconds. " I am ok..it's just a lot of colors and uh... part of a leg haha.." she said thinking some more. " Oh it seems the meeting is gonna start! gotta pay attention." She mumbled her vision blurring again. She felt a small headache begin... maybe a bit crowd wasn't as fun as she would have thought originally.

Chara blushed surprised by being pulled in closer at first but then smiled and nods "yep, ready to go" staying close to Nall just enjoying the feeling

Sierra finished up dishes and went back into the main room. It looked like things were about to start anyways.

Martin gave a thumbs up to Percy. Flipping to a random page, he waited for people to start talking about what was going on currently.

"If you're sure." Luis nodded. He glanced up.

"If you need to step out, lemme know, I'll make sure you don't miss anything important."

Aeron stepped away from Percy, and made their way towards Hollie, and sits down next to her.

"Hi."

Hollie perked up as someone spoke to her, smiling up at Aeron.

"Oh, hey! How're you, uh, how are you feeling? I guess you can do it later but I brought some of your things...if you need 'em here" She offered the rucksack over to them as she sat up a little more straighter as Percy began talking.

MellowDrama01/21/2021

Jolene nodded slightly when people began to speak. More people had joined, it seemed. She tried to make herself as small as possible while still gleaning relevant information.

"In November, Alexander Rose asked Ophelia to kill Salem." Percy started. "If anyone noticed, for a few weeks, Salem was pretending to be dead. I don't know if that's actually a good place to start the news, but that's where I've picked." He nodded as he continued. "Ophelia also, around the same time as that, picked a fight with Maddie. After that, Aeron went missing. Some of you made your wishes in the time since that happened and have no idea what I'm talking about, or you've heard a bit about it from me or someone else, but I want to say, Aeron's home and safe. They had been kidnapped by Rose Corp and Alexander Rose himself."

Huh...? Fuck, the intro threw him off the rails. That was... New information to take in. Wait, hold on, Alex ordered Ophelia to... Shit, that was... That was fucking too much! Even for someone as prissy as that guy! I mean, granted that he's already evil to the core but... Nall continued to the explanation.

Dammit, was this the whole thing about making Aeron cry? Wait... Was... Maddie truly capable of doing such a thing? On their first meeting, it didn't seem like it and yet this shit happened. But for Ophelia to attack the Rose Corp magi was but a foolish attempt, he would admit.

Thank god that Aeron was safe, at least. But the last sentence twisted his guts right out. Kidnapped... It was mentioned before that Rose Corp magi tend to... Well, kidnap innocent people. But this was a different case.

Salem listened her heart hurt, this was all a lot of info to dump on everyone at once.

Belladona sipped at her coffee listening and watching everyone.

Charlie nodded at Luis. " I will. thank you." She said as she then listened closing her eyes to be in her darkness again. She knew some of this but not all. She listened closely. She was glad Aeron is safe...but it means kidnapping actually happened. She wanted to see if her and her sister could help with suing... kidnapping is illegal right... she thought quietly as she pet Biscuit.

Chara frowned... honestly seeing what Alex has done, this previous threats and that... it didnt surprise her... she gently held Nall's hand she knew it was a lot... it was as hectic as the sanctuary capture... so she knew this feeling already, but knew he didnt know. so she just lovingly held his hand both in comfort for him and a little for her. her gut feeling was there was going to be even more to come, and it wont be pretty...

Those Rose cucks just kept giving her more reasons to sock them in the face. Honestly Sierra wouldnt mind crushing that asshole Alexander's soul gem under her heel for all the shit him and his group has done to them. He deserved to hurt for all the pain he caused. Sierra leaned against the wall by the kitchen trying to keep her temper under control.

Oh. Oh no. Aeron had been returned and was safe, sure, but not only had there now been a kidnapping, but apparently someone had been killed and that meant things were officially violent. Worse was that Martin only just now heard that there were death threats against Salem. He tried to write down what he could without missing anything.

Luis settled in next to Charlie, and gently tapped her hand to let her know he was here.

Aeron pulled their robe over their head, ignoring the bag to grab Hollie's hand instead.

"I'm sorry. Can... can I go home, after this? I... should probably do that..."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah sure! I've gotten really good at making dinners and junk, so you don't have to worry about stuff. You can just have a lie down if you want" She whispered as Percy talked, giving their hand a small squeeze, she sucked in a sharp breath as Percy brought everyone up onto the same page. She knew all this, to a certain extent, but hearing it all out in the open like that just seemed...like a lot. No word as to whether or not Nora was also a victim of Rose Corp, which she guessed was for the best, but knowing for certain that they had it in them to kill people only made her more relieved over the decision to send her mother and sister away.

Percy nodded. "Alexander has firmly put himself on my shitlist. Thea is missing at the moment, Blythe and Maddie chose Rose Corp, and I am tired of letting them walk over us and try to hurt us or make us despair. Originally I had said not to try and start fights, that was because I was worried about Maddie and Blythe. As much as I had hoped they were going to be okay, I can't put their mistakes above everyone's safety. I won't. Not anymore. I'm sorry for any failings and any harm that's come to everyone as a result of my indecisiveness and worry. I... I care about everyone. I don't want anyone to be hurt by them, and I would do anything to keep you safe." He took a deep breath, tipping his head down as he tried to think of the next portion of his announcement.

Marissa winced as he started apologizing, heart aching. He sounded as tired as Anatoli did...(edited)

MellowDrama01/21/2021

Jolene wanted to scream. She wanted to ask why the hell they had done that, committed murder and kidnapped someone who was supposed to be the light and hope of the world just like they were. Why they were so friendly, and who was lying, and whose side is the right side. All she could do, though, was flop over and nearly crash into the person next to her.

Despair, magis kept talking about this being a deathbringer, right? He remembered that. But... This was something... Shit, what was Rose Corp trying to do? To say they want to make the world a better place, they were all fucking lies, weren't they? They wanted power, they were greedy. No wait, what about the magis they hired...? Were they just using them as tools? What happens if they succeed? Would they throw them away like dish rags? Or worse... Kill them off...?

"Tch, all those magis under Rose Corps..." Nall mumbled to himself. They sounded as if Alex were chaining these poor magis down... Being lied to, scammed... At this point, even torture didn't seem far off from actually happening!

Salem chewed her lip a bit. This was hard, harder then what Belladona did. She was glad Vondila didn't have to see this.

Belladona finished off her coffee. She knew all this but still this was hard.

Charlie turned to Luis feeling the tap on her hand and saw the bracelet and nodded. She then heard Percy say despair and listened closer. So the two magi Maddie and Blythe made a mistake and... Percy was apologizing?

Thea went missing? Anoth-... if they went missing also then was it possible they were all being picked off one by one...by the rose corp? She hugged biscuit slightly nervously.

Chara noticed everyones anxiety, she frowned, she wished she knew was what she could do to help everyone.... frowning deep in thought.

Sierra couldn't quite understand how Blythe was so willing to just throw Seaford away for those assholes. Still Sierra knew first hand how love can sway people. If it wasn't for her relationship, would she still be here? Would she give a fuck about Seaford? Would Belladona or Luis? Still that doesn't mean Sierra thought she was justified. Love is said to be blind afterall and often stupid. Blythe would just have to face the consequences of her choicrs just like the rest of them.

God, how much had Martin missed in regards to, well, everything? He barely remembered who Maddie and Blythe were, Thea is apparently also m.i.a, and god forbid he find out whatever 'make us despair' meant. Sure he wasn't the only one, but those people were new, fresh. He had been involved for at least several months.

Luis gently patted Charlie's hand, trying to offer comfort. He wished he could go over and tell Percy not to apologize, but... this wasn't the time.

Aeron winced, at the mention of Blythe, Maddie, and Thea. Their grip on Hollie's hand tightens for a moment.

Hollie shifts where she's sitting, she wondered what exactly Rose Corp had to offer to recruit others, that bird bitch was the only one she knowingly met and she was a cunt. It as hard to believe people like that attracted anyone, still, you know what they say about flies and shit...

She squeezes Aeron's hand back as they do so, she wondered how they felt about Ophelia's death, things seemed to be really rocky before their disappearance...

"We know you're trying to keep us safe Percy" She spoke up, voice croaking a little she cleared it self-consciously. "But by our nature, I guess we gotta prepare for a fight at all times, right"?

Percy opened his eyes, looking to Hollie. "Thank you. Yeah. We... do have to. So that's why we're here today. We need to fight them. Not immediately, I think we need to work together and get a bit stronger. As magi, as friends, as a team. I would like for everyone to get a chance to spar either myself or Belladona, either one on one or in a group, so we can see where you're at. I think talking to any of us vets is a good idea as well, me, Belladona, Hollie and Aeron. We are here to help, and we've all been doing this for a while. And Salem, you had something you wanted to bring up?" He looked to her, gesturing to the steps for her to join him.

Marissa shuffled around, looking at Belladona. Other than Luis, she really didn't know anyone else here. She hoped the spar wouldn't be too bad- she wasn't very good at.... anything yet, she worries. No one has even seen her transform yet, except Luis.(edited)

Eva shuffled up Belladonna's sidewalk, better late than never she guessed. She wished she could stay out a bit more, to keep searching, but she needed to stop by the meeting at least. Eva raised her hand to knock on the door before deciding against it, it would have just focused more on the fact she was late. Instead she opened the door and slipped in, glancing at all the Magi already here and Percy standing in front of them all. She wondered what she's missed so far as she stopped and stood at the back of the group.

Salem nodded to Percy and walked over to stand beside him. "Alright everyone. I do really need help in making products for the store. Anyone that can come help I will pay. We need more healing items. I am also working on some new things. We have whats called a quick blade lets you be a fighter for a short period, well I've been working on something for the other classes as well. If anyone has any ideas please tell Fawn or myself and we'll see what we can do." She smiled at everyone. "I also want to make it clear if anyone needs any help outside of magic I am here for you."

Belladona looked over at the door opening and saw Eva. Late much. She thought to herself but didn't say anything.

Charlie looked at Luis and smiled slightly. She then looked around once more quietly. She then heard Percy say he would like everyone to get a chance to spar himself or Belladonna... she was nervous about this but it would be ok.... Ah she then heard Aeron was up for being talked to as well... so soon after everything seemed to have happen though? She glanced down at biscuit, their earthy green energy calming her down a bit. "u-uh are we allowed to tell people if we are a magi or not... like uh my sister.... I think she might get worried and stuff." She mumbled looking at Luis's soul gem. She then noticed another color in the mix appear and gave a small wave towards it. She then heard that Salem needed help making items for the store...were they magic or normal... she couldn't he- oh maybe she could... she would ask later....

Chara nods being one of the longer living magi but not yet a vet, she'd help however she could and swore that she'd actually protect her family this time.... her seaford family

Having heard a much shorter and less eloquent version of this earlier while they were planning everything, Sierra only really half listened for the sake of knowing when it was time to go spar. Spotting Eva closing the door behind her, Sierra pushed off the wall. She slipped through the crowd towards Eva. Best to catch the other magi up to speed now and not make things take longer later by forcing Percy to repeat himself. Besides after that familiar fight, if such a joke of battle could even be called that, Sierra wanted to see what else Eva could do. They'd both become magi around the same time, so it would no doubt be interesting. "Hey," she greeted her quietly.

Martin just kind of. Nodded, once Percy was done with his segment of the meeting. It felt weird, for him to just move on like that, especially after the sparring part. He was in the middle of writing what he could remember down when his ears picked up Salem talking about quick blades and potentially similar things. Now that was an idea.

Luis hummed.

"If you think your sister can handle it, and won't freak out too bad over magic being real, we can coach you through how to tell her. I was a normal person told about it before I made my contract, I remember how it felt." Luis offered, with a smile.

Aeron sat up a little straighter, and let their robe fall off their head.

"If... if anyone has any questions about being a Healer or a Support, I can probably answer them."

Hollie nodded along as Aeron and Belladonna spoke, she should...she wanted to talk to Percy and Belladonna about something, if things were going to come down to a fight, that is. But Aeron asked to go home after this, so it could probably wait.

"Uh...I had some experience in fighting other Magi outside of Seaford, so um, if anyone wants pointers or something please feel free to ask" She spoke up, not really looking at anyone in particular, her eyes landed on Eva, when did she get here? She gave her a little nod before looking back down at the ground. If anyone did have questions for her they could ask.

Percy nodded as everyone piped up. He wasn't sure how much more needed to be said, but he was glad that they were all supporting each other.

"Telling someone you trust, a friend or a family member, is never a bad idea. It keeps you safe and sane, and gives you a nommagi perspective on all this drama. Definitely talk to them. And well, if you've seen me in a battle you know how strong I am, but I tend to take it easy in a spar. I've had enough of my friends getting hurt, and..." he took a deep breath. "I'm not going to let anyone get hurt on my watch, if I can help it."

Marissa looked to the girl who'd just come in, still looking between the unfamiliar faces passively. Helping someone named Salem, sparring Belladona, talking to the others for help... this was what being a magi was supposed to be, right? What Rose Corp hadn't been for Ginny.

Eva silently listened in the back to everyone piping up around the room, hearing a newer Magi ask if she could tell nonmagi. She kind of wished she could tell her mother, but she had enough issues to deal with right now than to worry about that right now. Her eyes caught Sierra coming over towards her and she gave her a little wave, "oh, hey. Sorry to be late.." she whispered to her.

Salem nodded in agreement. "Anyone that does tell close family, make sure you also prove it. You could transform or if able to use magic from your wish. If your family have any questions please give them my number. It can help them to know there are those helping that aren't magi." She explained.

Belladona listened. She looked at her empty cup and sighed a bit. She had heard this all earlier but still didn't want to be so out of the loop.

She nodded slightly " She is a Laywer... but maybe wont be able to handle it... or at least knowing about death part of it... but maybe you could coach me through and everything... just dont want her to know everything" She said nodding as she looked at Biscuit again. "Alright. Thank you for the advice also Percy. I do wanna talk to my sis... but also don't want her to worry too much yaknow." She said thinking a bit about it... the spars would be scary wouldn't they? Oh yeah proving she had magic... that might be hard... but transforming.. she could do that yeah! She nodded at Salem who was a pink colored soul.. interesting... then turned back to looking at the calm earthy green of biscuits soul. it helped block out a few colors by focusing on it.

"It happens. We just went over that Aeron is back and its overdue for us to actually push back against those cucks. After this is sparring and stuff," Sierra mentioned. "Any trouble on the way over here?"

Martins hands soon found themselves scratching at his notebooks cover. He probably should figure out what he's gonna tell his parents about the whole magic thing. Especially now that there was the major threat of death on his hands. Does he wanna just come right out of the gate, or is he gonna slowly try to ease into things? The latter one had the potential to make them concerned and suspicious, but the other had the chance of overwhelming them.

Luis nodded.

"Ana and I never told our parents, but I'm sure I can help you talk it out with your sister, Charlie." He smiles a little softer.

Aeron bit their lip.

"I sent my little sister, our maid, and Hollie's family out of town just before everything began. If you're worried about your family being a target, I'm sure Salem and Belladona and I can arrange something."

Hollie nodded in agreement with Aeron, "Y-Yeah. Now that we know for certain that this lot have no issues with..." she hesitates "with killing others, it will make all the difference if you make sure that anyone at risk is as safe as you can get them" She realized her grip on Aeron's hand had started getting too tight and she let go apologetically. Sometimes she wondered if coming to Seaford was a mistake, but then again if she hadn't she never would've met the others. They'll keep each other safe, she knew that much.

Nall had paid close attention to everything and everyone around him. Gripping Chara's hand just a bit tighter than usual, he... He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell the rest of his family. Sure, telling Coinneach went well. And yes, his family DID have some form of background of magic. But that magic was from mythology itself, magis are different... Somewhat. No, they were still warriors. Realizing that he might be hurting the blonde girl's hand, he slowly loosens it up and sighed in frustration. Then again, it isn't wrong to tell the rest of them about it. Who knows, maybe... Maybe they can even help out with their weaponry and fighting expertise.

Even then, the only one in the family whom he actually can't tell was... "Skathi..." He mumbled to himself. It wasn't like he couldn't trust her, believe him, it was the opposite! But... She has been MIA for a few days, said that she would be staying over at a friend's place for several school projects. He grew worried... When he heard that Salem saying to not hesitate to tell family and prove that they're a magi. And... Maybe even other weapons to be made, even if they're just makeshift...

"I volunteer on helpin' out with makin' some quick blades! But..." Nall raised his hand before slowly lowering it. "I know someone in my family who can probs help as well. I already told 'em that I'm a magi, if... That's alright with y'all."

Eva shook her head, "No, no trouble. No anything..." she didn't find any signs or clues in Thea's house, or on the way here. "Pushback? Like actually fight them?" she questioned. Eva wasn't against it but, everyone seemed fairly upset when Ophelia attacked Maddie.

Salem nodded. "Thank you Nall. If you give them my number I can reach out. I want to make a support system outside of the magi. It's a lot harder to get someone thats hurt back here so we need other places to take hurt magi. Fawn and I need more hands for this to work." She explained.

Belladona looked at Eva. "Alexander killed Ophelia. Not only that but they're clearly trying to get rid of us all. I had tried in a more passive way and I was easy to read that I just was really going after Vondila. Alexander is going after all of us and will draw blood." She explained. "Being passive and waiting won't work this time. Nor will trying to talk them out of it. We lost Blythe and Maddie to them. Its clear now they won't be coming back." She added on.

"Oh so they don't know still? ... I would like the help a bunch. It would make everything a little easier... cause I don't want to leave her in the dark... plus kidnapping is illegal and like federal charges so maybe she can help? Oh but I dont think she is the right type of lawyer..." She said muttering again. She was happy Luis said he would help though. She then heard that some of the families got sent outta town. Maybe she should convince Cali to move? But then well wouldn't she be living alone? ...That wouldn't work. She bit her lip slightly. It would be her sisters voice wouldn't it?

She then heard that Alexander killed a magi the mage Ophelia and looked at Biscuit again. So they want everyone to die? The Rosecorp magi do? She hugged Biscuit again. "He murdered a person." Was what she mumbled.

"I'm sick of sitting around and letting them pick us off like livestock. Can't say I don't already typically gravitate towards more violent solutions, but, Belladona is right. There's no peaceful way out of this. Blood is going to be spilt and I think they've spilt enough of our's already." Sierra added, hoping Eva would understand.

Martin sat still in the corner, his fidgeting growing more restless. The conversation had turned back to murder, and...

His thoughts had turned to similar topics. Would anybody notice his death? Sure, family and friends are going to grieve his loss, but is that it? Could somebody like, Lucifer, or Wen, be bothered to investigate further? And since when did his eyes get so blurry?

Luis nodded.

"They tried to kill Salem and Fawn when they got here. They're not going to listen to reason, to talking, to anyone being nice. That's not an option this time. We can't afford to lose anyone else, so now we have to be prepared to strike back." He hit his palm with the side of his fist for emphasis, and glanced around the room.

"You don't have to be ready to kill. But... you do need to be ready to defend yourselves. Be ready to fight to live."

Aeron clasped their hands together, and then pressed the side of their knuckles to their lip. Putting the dark, ugly burn scar spanning the back of their right hand into full view. They hunch their shoulders forward.

"Th... they're. Not going to stop, until we all break. That's what they want."

Hollie felt the room spinning and light headed. She knew this was coming, she knew it had to be done, that this was the only way to protect themselves. But it really didn't feel like anyone here knew what they were talking about, did everyone here even know about Soul Gems?

She tried to swallow but it felt like her tongue had swollen, a roaring in her ears was beginning to drown out everyone else's words she she sank back against the sofa, trying to focus. This probably wouldn't end with Ophelia as the only casualty, either Rose Corp would kill more people or the act of killing those assholes will drive someones gem black. She closed her eyes to stop the ceiling from spinning. Too much, this was getting to be too much, this was the last thing she wanted!

"One last thing." Percy cleared his throat, shifting slightly, hopping down the last few steps. "I was clear on my stance before, that we shouldn't fight them. I was against it. I knew we would have to eventually, but I was scared of them." He nodded slowly. "I still don't think that we should fight them constantly or seek it out, but you have my permission, my support, and my trust. If you deem it necessary to do so, knock their lights out."

Right, the non-magi support system. Though other places, huh? Well now, suppose he could offer their place as one of the few resting places that magis could heal up in. With his family's support, maybe they could turn their home into a second headquarters maybe? It was big enough anyway.

What came next from Percy's mouth was something he's all too familiar. Fighting them directly and instantly would only make things worse for them, but... He simply chuckled and smirked, least he can freely knock them unconscious without any second thoughts.

Though he did give it some thought... And now... "I wanna also offer somethin' on a table. A second restin' place for magi can be at my place. No Rose Corp magi know where the hell I live anyway. And..." He took a deep breath before waving his hand a bit once more. "Trainin' as well. I mean, I may not be a vet but ay, it don't hurt to learn a bit of hand-to-hand combat as well."

Eva looked over at Belladonna, feeling gutted. Alexander had killed Ophelia? Why? She asked Anatoli to leave them alone.....and she was a idiot for thinking asking nicely would've worked. Eva bit the inside of her cheek, if Maddie and Blythe were fine with being on the side of murders then fine. "No, I get it... I'm not going to stand by" She couldn't promise that she wouldn't attack the next Rose corp member on sight, provoked or not.

Salem smiled hearing everyone coming together. "I know this is hard but remember not everyone needs to face them head on or alone. Nor does anyone need to kill if they don't want to. My old condo is open for people to rest in as well as my house once the protections are updated." She looked over at Belladona about that.

Belladona rolled her eyes at Salem. "I've been kinda busy." She muttered. "Also do not tell the incubators shit. Eb and Flow won't keep secrets they will tell you anything with the right question, and its not easy to figure out that question always but Alexander is not to be messed with." She needed to hunt down the pair and ask some questions about the Rose corp magi herself. "If possible keep in contact with everyone and find out who lives near you so you can keep an eye out for each other." She sighed and stretched out a bit. "I'm going to get more coffee." She muttered and walked off to the kitchen.


End file.
